


Tiger's Reincarnation

by motherofmajesticflapflaps



Category: Tiger's Curse Series - Colleen Houck
Genre: Because I was pissed off at the ending of Tiger's Dream, F/M, It's just basically a "what if" fic, This was just an idea my friend and I had, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmajesticflapflaps/pseuds/motherofmajesticflapflaps
Summary: Sometimes those that you love are never truly gone. Sometimes they come back in more interesting (if somewhat obvious) forms. Kelsey and Ren have come back as tigers. I might upload more ideas if I have the inspiration.





	Tiger's Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> So I had finished Tiger's Dream and yeah...that ending fucked me up. I didn't think Houck had it in her. Just wow...

It had been years since the deaths of Ren and Kelsey, years since their children had begun carving their own path in the world. They all had mourned their parent’s deaths, and while it hurt to lose them both they had lived to the fullest as Kelsey had taught them. But sometimes our loved ones aren’t truly gone sometimes they can take on a different form from their past lives…

Somewhere in the jungles of India…

The tiger zoologists had scratched their heads around the discovery although none could really believe such a thing. Tigers weren’t social animals save for mothers and their cubs, or during a short mating period where males and females got together to court and bring the next generations of cubs into the world. Or to on occasion share a meal together in times of need. But these two a male and a female, were always by each other’s side. 

Another thing that was unusual about these tigers was their pigmentation. The coloration of their fur was interesting. One tiger, the male was lighter in color while the female was darker in her hue. The female was a darker near orange-brown and the male was much lighter a golden color. The scientists had no idea what to make of these two animals the behavior was unusual but fascinating. They would take copious amounts of notes on the mated pair. 

The male whom they had named “Raja” would often bring the female (who they christened as "Adra" meaning beauty in Hindi) ‘gifts’ of food when she was pregnant or just when he felt like hunting which was often. Even after they had mated and raised the cubs, the tigers were still together. The researchers didn’t know what was going on other than one hell of a mating bond. 

The researchers would periodically check in on the two after implanting tracking devices for them. And the tigers had ensured the survival of their species….by mauling poachers. They hadn’t attacked any other humans, it was as if they _knew_ about who was fine and who were the poachers…  
It was odd. They weren’t man-eaters. So the researchers had let them be, and it was a remote jungle in the middle of India. The tigers were intelligent, it was deep in the uncanny valley. And the researchers didn’t know what to make of it... 

The tiger knew that he and his mate weren’t normal, they had remembered their past lives…to a degree. The male knew that he loved and protected the female that he had been half tiger and half man, but in this life? He was full beast that had retained his human intelligence. He knew that he had been good in his past life and that his mate’s soul was waiting for him to die so they could be together again. 

The female had waited years for her mate, or rather her past life had been. For a human who hadn’t believed in reincarnation the woman had been born as the very animal that she had loved.. She loved her mate as they nuzzled each other’s heads, she thought that one or two lifetimes were not enough with her mate. She wanted another one as many times as they could be reincarnated. 

They both waited for the next life with hope. With this life they ensured their species with breeding and hunting the poachers. This life was a bit harder, they had to take the good, bountiful, years of prey with the bad, dry, and scarce years. 

At least neither of them had eaten porcupines.


End file.
